Sabun dan Jeruk
by helena henley
Summary: AU, OOC — "Tiga hal favorit Sakura di dunia ini: warna langit senja, semua pakaian yang berwarna hitam, dan bebauan yang menurutnya enak." — sasori/sakura. Untuk A Lifetime of Memories III—Body.


**Sabun dan Jeruk**

**.**

**Author: **helena henley  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
**Rated: **T  
**Warning: **OOC, AU, kegajean di mana-mana  
**Note: **Didedikasikan untuk A Lifetime of Memories III

**T**IGA hal favorit Sakura di dunia ini: warna langit senja, semua pakaian yang berwarna hitam, dan bebauan yang menurutnya enak. Bau roti yang baru saja dipanggang, bau khas setelah hujan, parfum vanila, tumpukan pakaian yang baru saja selesai dijemur. Namun, yang paling disenangi hidungnya untuk dihirup dan dinikmati baunya adalah kala bangun pagi, kala Sakura mendapati sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya kosong karena sang kekasih beranjak pergi lebih dulu darinya ke dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir kopi.

Ini menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi, entah bagaimana, entah sejak kapan. Hati mencelos dan perasaan kosong yang tiba-tiba menyergap kala ia merentangkan tangan untuk mengecek keberadaan sang kekasih yang tak lagi di sampingnya memang suatu kenyataan yang tidak terbantahkan. Perasaan itu seringkali menyentaknya dari tidurnya yang lelap, seketika membuatnya terjaga sepenuhnya. Akasuna Sasori memang jahat karena membuat kekasihnya terbangun, padahal kekasihnya itu butuh waktu tidur berlebih.

Namun pada suatu hari Sakura terbangun, lantas mengubah posisi kepalanya di tempat di mana Sasori tidur.

Bau tubuh Sasori yang khas—campuran antara bau sabun dan jeruk dan sedikit keringat—membekas di sisi tempat tidur sebelah Sakura. Bau itu merasuk ke dalam indera penciuman Sakura, dalam sebuah cara yang jalan prosesnya sendiri Sakura tidak begitu mengerti, membuatnya kembali mengantuk. Mengirimnya kembali tidur. Kebiasaan ini berlangsung terus semenjak hari itu. Dan kapanpun jika Sakura insomnia, yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah bau tubuh Sasori pada seprei linen putihnya, yang membekas di sana dan tak peduli berapa kali Sakura mencucinya dan berapa banyak pewangi yang sudah ia habiskan—bau itu tidak mau hilang.

.

.

.

"Hujan." Sakura berujar pendek. Pandangannya tertuju lurus pada kaca jendela yang dijatuhi rintik-rintik air hujan. Embunnya membekas di jendela. Seketika hawa berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan di atmosfir ada hawa malas-malasan yang kentara.

"Mmm." Sasori merespon singkat. Tangannya semakin melingkari pinggang Sakura erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helai-helai rambut merah muda Sakura. Meresapi dalam-dalam aroma shampo stroberi yang dipakai Sakura. Setelah puas, ia pindah, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada lekukan antara bahu dan leher gadisnya.

"Memang mengapa kalau hujan?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ... jadi makin mengantuk saja." kata Sakura. Dari belakang sini saja Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura menguap lebar-lebar setelahnya, kemudian sedikit menggeliat. "Aku mau tidur."

"Yah, jangan." Sasori berujar. Geli dan bercampur kaget dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar memohon.

"Kenapa? Aku, kan, bukannya pergi ke mana-mana."

"Tapi kalau kau tidur aku kesepian."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, matanya sedikit menangkap sebelah mata cokelat Sasori dan sedikit dari rambut merah pemuda itu. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, namun dari tatapan yang ditujukan Sakura padanya, Sasori menangkap dengan cukup baik maksudnya.

_Dasar gombal_.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Sasori, kau tahu ... cara kesukaanku untuk menghabiskan waktu adalah melakukannya denganmu. Seperti sekarang ini. Bermanja-manja seperti ini." kata Sakura. Menarik napas dalam dan panjang, kemudian melanjutkan. "Apapun itu ... yang penting jika aku melakukannya bersamamu, aku suka." Sakura memalingkan kepalanya. Dua pasang bola mata beda warna itu saling menatap. "Karena, tiap kali aku bersamamu, aku merasa lebih kuat ... lebih percaya diri, lebih cantik. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau sendiri tahu benar efek yang dapat kau sendiri sebabkan?"

Ada jeda sebentar di kamar Sakura. Suara hanya terdengar dari gesekan rambut Sakura yang dibelai oleh sebelah tangan Sasori yang bebas.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Sasori tertawa kecil. "Mengenai efek itu, namun, aku senang mendengarmu bilang kalau kau senang ketika bersamaku, Sakura-_ku_."

Untuk saat ini, Sakura bersyukur sekali bahwa ia sedang membelakangi Sasori. Wajahnya sekarang ini sudah sewarna dengan rambut Sasori, dan Sakura tidak ingin pemuda itu melihatnya. _Apaan sih_, batin Sakura, _mengganggu sekali_. Entah apa yang lebih mengganggunya, ucapan Sasori atau dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah merona.

Sasori kemudian hampir tertawa. Seperti ada suara tertawa yang ia keluarkan namun dengan cepat-cepat ditahannya lagi.

Ia melihat daun telinga Sakura yang memerah di antara helai-helai rambut merah muda yang menutupinya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Tidak, terlalu cepat. Sakura masih ingin menciumnya, namun Sasori keburu menarik dirinya. Wajah mereka berhadapan, sepasang mata cokelat itu menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Akankah kau terus mencintaiku? Bahkan jika nanti aku semakin tua dan mati?" tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menunggu jawaban dari Sasori.

Pemuda di hadapannya memasang wajah seperti akan tertawa. "Tentu saja—" ucapannya dipotong oleh Sakura yang kembali mencondongkan badannya, menciumnya lagi. Semua ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya tertuang di dalam ciuman itu, dan Sasori mengerti benar.

_Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku._

Sasori menarik dirinya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Air mata mengalir di wajah kekasihnya. Ia tidak bicara sama sekali, membuat Sasori di hadapannya terbingung-bingung mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba menangis. Namun Sasori tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, "Ke sini."

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasori, kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh tangannya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya. Tiba-tiba Sasori menariknya, membuatnya terjatuh di atas dada Sasori. Di sini, sekarang ini, bau sabun dan jeruk itu begitu kuat, begitu jelas terasa. Membuat Sakura tiba-tiba ingin menangis lebih keras. Bahkan aroma tubuh yang biasanya menenangkan kini tidak dapat meredakan hatinya yang bergejolak tiba-tiba.

Tangan Sakura meraih-raih di atas kasur, mencari keberadaan tangan Sasori. Pemuda itu segera menyambut tangan kekasihnya, yang lebih kecil dan lebih halus daripada tangannya yang banyak dipakai bekerja. Tangan Sakura punya semuanya, kekuatan untuk menenangkan diri Sasori, membuatnya percaya diri, dan menghangatkan hatinya. Terkadang Sasori bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura tahu benar dampak yang dapat diakibatkan oleh tangannya sendiri dan—

"Sudah, sudah." Suara Sasori lembut menenangkannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk menepuk ringan punggung Sakura. Sasori menyandarkan beban kepalanya pada kepala gadisnya, helai rambut merah muda itu halus menyentuh wajahnya, menggelitiknya, Sasori menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

_Jangan tinggalkan aku_.

Sasori menerima pesannya, lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya. Melalui jemari Sakura yang bertautan dengan jemari miliknya, genggamannya yang semakin mengerat. Kekasihnya ini sedang takut, namun terhadap apa? Sasori mencoba menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Ketakutan bahwa suatu saat Sasori akan meninggalkannya? Tidak mungkin. Sasori tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan Sakura tahu itu. Namun mengapa? Mengapa mengirimkan pesan seperti itu padanya?

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Kau sendiri tahu itu."

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

_Jangan pernah._

_Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi_

_Jangan—_

"Kau akan terus mencintaiku, _ne_, Sasori? Bahkan jika nanti aku mati?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasori tidak sedang berbohong padanya. Dan ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Pergi berperang?"

Sasori tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu, dan tiba-tiba memberitahukan hal ini sesampainya ia di pintu depan rumah Sakura.

"Tapi—"

"Perintah dari negara, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya."

"Benar juga." gumam Sakura. Matanya berubah sendu. Sebuah perasaan kosong tiba-tiba menyergap dirinya. "Kapan berangkat?"

"Lusa."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bolehkah aku pergi mengantarmu?"

"Ya, boleh."

"Baiklah." Sakura menghambur ke hadapannya. Segera melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sasori erat dan membiarkan wangi sabun dan jeruk itu merasuk lebih dalam ke dalam indera penciumannya, Sakura membiarkan bau itu membantunya menghilangkan semua rasa takut dan kegelisahannya.

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta itu ramai oleh keluarga dan sanak saudara yang mengantarkan pemuda-pemuda gagah dalam kehidupan mereka untuk turun ke medan perang. Kereta uap berwarna hitam legam itu berdiri kokoh di atas rel, jadwal keberangkatannya sepuluh menit lagi.

Sasori dan Sakura berdiri di bawah sebuah jam di stasiun. Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam erat. Tidak ada ucapan yang terucap sampai sekarang. Sakura punya begitu banyak yang ingin disampaikan, namun saking banyaknya sehingga ia bingung mau menyampaikan mulai dari mana. Ia khawatir dan takut, tentu saja. Tangannya gemetar sedari tadi, namun genggaman Sasori sedikit membantu menenangkannya.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasori seakan hidupnya bergantung pada genggaman itu.

"Sudah hampir waktunya," Sasori mengumumkan. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura, memutar gadis itu sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Dan bukannya Sasori tidak bisa membaca pesan yang tersirat di kedua bola mata Sakura. _Jangan pergi. Tolong. Di sini saja_. Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya yang rupawan. "Aku akan kembali, kok."

"Jangan membuat janji seperti itu." ujar Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan sedih yang muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengerti dan tahu benar bahwa ini adalah perang. Ia tidak berani mengharap yang muluk-muluk bahwa Sasori akan kembali dengan selamat.

Bahkan Sakura sendiri menyangsikan kekasihnya akan pulang.

"Aku akan kangen, kangen sekali padamu." Sasori berkata sembari memeluk Sakura dan mengelus-elus kepala merah mudanya. Ia baru menyadari betapa kecilnya tubuh Sakura. Tinggi Sakura bahkan tidak mencapai lehernya. Sasori memandang pada kejauhan. Sejauh matanya memandang, yang dilihatnya tentara-tentara lain seperti dirinya yang sedang bersama keluarga mereka, menikmati waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin sebelum kereta berangkat pergi.

Sakura tiba-tiba menarik dirinya. "Naiklah, sebentar lagi keretanya berangkat."

Sasori tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Menyandang ranselnya di punggung sambil berkata, "Aku akan kasih kabar. Tenang saja." kemudian membalikkan badan dan perlahan berjalan menjauh, menuju kereta yang berdiam diri dengan anggun di atas rel. Tinggallah Sakura seorang diri berdiri di sana. Rasanya kosong karena separuh dari dirinya ikut terbawa pergi bersama Sasori yang kini sedang mencari tempat duduk di gerbong.

"Aku akan kasih kabar! Aku akan kembali! Tunggu aku, ya!" Kepala berambut merah itu menyembul keluar dari jendela ketika kereta perlahan mulai berjalan pergi. Sasori berteriak lantang-lantang, suaranya mengalahkan sorak-sorai yang mengiringi kepergian kereta serta suara peluit dari kereta.

Sakura tidak bergerak barang seinci pun selepas perginya Sasori. Berdiri termenung di sana. Kata-kata Sasori barusan berepetisi di dalam kepalanya. Perasaan Sakura tidak menentu sekarang. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu, membuat kepalanya pening.

Sementara air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

Sakura bermimpi buruk lagi.

Ia terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Menghirup udara di sekitar sebanyak mungkin dengan rakus. Ia berkeringat sangat banyak, sampai-sampai permukaan bantalnya basah dan anak-anak rambutnya menempel ke wajahnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Satu tangannya naik untuk memijit-mijit pelipisnya. _Hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi_, ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengedarkan pandangnya pada kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat luas. Kemudian pada jam di samping nakas. Jam dua pagi dan bunyi _tik-tik-tik-_nya mengusir sepi di kamar Sakura.

Mimpi mengenai peti mati Sasori yang datang ke pintu depannya masih membayangi Sakura. _Hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi. Sasori akan pulang dengan selamat_, ia memberi tahu dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga kepalanya berbaring di atas bagian kasur yang sering ditiduri Sasori. Bau khas tubuh Sasori memenuhi indera penciumannya, menenangkan dirinya, mengirimnya tidur...

.

.

.

Sakura punya kebiasaan baru.

Usai dari kerja—yang biasanya selesai jam setengah tiga siang—Sakura langsung berganti baju, kemudian duduk di beranda rumahnya dan memandangi langit sore. Semburat jingga dan kemerahan yang terlukis di kanvas langit keunguan dapat menghibur hatinya yang belum mendapat satu kabar pun dari Sasori yang sudah pergi selama enam bulan. Begitu sibukkah kekasihnya di sana sehingga tak sempat mengirimkan kabar?

Sakura masih memandangi langit.

_Sasori, sedang apa di sana? Sibukkah? Aku di sini sedang bersabar menunggu datangnya kabar darimu. Semoga perang ini cepat selesai. Tunaikan tugasmu dengan baik, ya._

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu.

Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Dan pada begitu cepatnya dirinya menyesuaikan diri dengan ketidakhadiran Sasori di rumahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa tinggal sendirian di rumah, tanpa Sasori yang biasanya datang selepas kerja dan makan malam bersama, membantu Sakura mencuci piring, dan tidur.

Tidak ada satupun kabar yang datang dari Sasori. Sia-sialah usaha Sakura yang setiap pagi duduk manis di beranda, menunggu petugas pos datang dan berhenti di kotak suratnya. Namun, nihil. Kotak posnya tidak pernah disinggahi. Sampai-sampai petugas pos itu mungkin hapal dengan wajahnya dan memandang kasihan setiap kali melewati rumah Sakura.

Ia juga mengikuti perkembangan perang. Di radio, koran, maupun televisi. Perang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Namun, pihak Konoha semakin dengan dengan kemenangan. Pihak musuh juga semakin melemah dan seringkali menarik kembali pasukannya di tengah-tengah serangan.

_Sebentar lagi Sasori akan pulang_, Sakura tersenyum. Meski sama sekali tidak tahu di mana rimbanya, namun Sakura percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja di medan perang.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan Sakura dari kegiatannya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. Ia meletakkan teko tehnya dan bergegas menuju ke pintu depan. Sakura membukakan pintu untuk seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru.

"Selamat pagi." Pria itu menyapanya, tersenyum dengan ramah. "Kau pasti Haruno Sakura, ya? Cantiknya..."

Setengah tubuh Sakura tersembunyi di balik pintu. Matanya memandang waspada pada orang asing di hadapannya. "Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Pria itu menepuk dahinya. Kemudian nyengir. "Ah, maaf. Aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Deidara, aku temannya Sasori selama masa-masa perang ini dan ... ah..."

"Temannya Sasori?" Sakura sedikit melebarkan pintu. "Bagaimana kabar Sasori sekarang? Di mana dia? Apa ... apa dia baik-baik saja?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Satu tahun tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Sasori membuat Sakura berharap banyak pada pria bernama Deidara ini.

"Sasori banyak sekali cerita tentangmu." kata Deidara, ekspresi wajahnya seperti mengenang sesuatu yang berharga dan tak ingin dilupakan. "Aku ke sini juga karena permintaannya dan—"

"Mana Sasori?"

Deidara tidak menjawab.

Dan Sakura tidak perlu jawabannya. Tergambar sangat jelas pada seluruh wajah Deidara. Ia berdiri kaku di hadapan Deidara, air matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengalir turun. Hatinya remuk, dan ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Sejadi-jadinya ia menangis di hadapan Deidara, yang mematung, tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Rasa sedih dan kehilangan yang amat dalam menghantamnya bak gelombang tsunami, dan Sakura yang tidak siap, dihantam begitu kuat dan tidak yakin apakah mampu berdiri lagi.

"Sasori titip pesan—jagalah kesehatan dan jangan bersedih. Ia juga minta Sakura-_san _makan banyak sayuran. Dan tidak tidur larut. Terakhir, ia bilang, ia selalu mencintai Sakura-_san_, tidak peduli bagaimana pun juga kondisinya."

Tangis Sakura semakin kencang.

_Dasar pendusta. Tidak usah berjanji jika tidak bisa ditepati._

"Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu."

Sakura bersandar pada pintu rumahnya, masih menangis. Tanpa tahu kapan akan berhenti.

.

.

.

Di malam-malam lainnya, ketika Sakura bermimpi buruk dan terbangun, ia mengubah posisi kepalanya sehingga berbaring di tempat yang dulunya sering ditiduri Sasori. Kamarnya terasa jauh, jauh lebih luas dari sebelumnya.

Namun, ketika Sakura mencari-cari aroma sabun dan jeruk itu, baunya sudah tidak ada. Lenyap. Seakan-akan Sasori tidak pernah sama sekali membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Sakura kehilangan penenangnya, kehilangan Sasori menyiksanya, dan mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya.

Dan Sakura menangis lagi.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halooo! Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event ini, setelah dua tahun yang lalu berhalangan (padahal pengen, pengen banget ikutan). Menyempatkan diri ngetik di sela-sela tugas dan ujian, syukurlah selesai juga (meski hasil akhirnya aneh haha) dan ternyata inspirasi memang bisa datang dari mana-mana, ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**xoxo,**

**helena.**


End file.
